Le début
by mangafana
Summary: Dans un univers différent de celui que nous connaissons, voici le début de la relation entre Jack et Ianto. Cet univers est largement inspiré de la série "journal intime d'une call-girl". Ianto est un call-boy et Jack un nouveau client. UA one-shot yaoï.


Auteur : mangafana

Titre : Le début.

Disclaire : rien n'est à moi.

J'ai eu cette idée en regardant la série « le journal intime d'une call-girl » avec Billie Piper et je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de transposer cet univers dans celui de Torchwood avec mon couple fétiche du moment. J'espère que ça vous plaira et si ça vous plait et que vous ne connaissez pas cette série, n'hésitez pas, franchement c'est très bien et Billie Piper confirme son statut de grande actrice dans ce rôle.

Comme d'hab' j'ai fais cette fic sans aide d'un bêta donc navrée pour les fautes.

Bonne lecture.

Bonjour, je m'appel Jones, Ianto Jones … et je suis une pute. Attention, ce n'est pas un mot péjoratif, je suis vraiment une pute, je vends mon corps à d'autres hommes contre de l'argent. Et j'aime ça, j'adore le sexe, j'adore le plaisir que me donnent ses hommes et j'adore leur donner du plaisir. Mon nom de call-boy est Ian … je sais, c'est peu original mais je n'avais pas d'autre idée. Et comme ça au moins, je suis bien sur qu'on s'adresse à moi …Et si je parle aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous raconter mon histoire.

Je suis dans un restaurant, avec ma mère maquerelle et quatre autres jeunes hommes. Une fois par mois on se rencontre pour lui donner sa part et pour qu'elle nous soumette quelques missions. C'est aussi l'occasion pour nous de discuter entre nous et de parler d'expériences qui nous est arrivé dans la semaine. C'est un vrai moment de détente entre nous ou on peut parler de notre travail à mot cru, sans chercher à travestir notre vraie vie. Ces moments sont généralement chaleureux et ça nous permet de sortir du travail pendant une bonne heure minimum. Lisa, notre maquerelle, tiens particulièrement à ses moments, déjà parce qu'elle reçoit sa paye et que ça, ça fait toujours plaisir mais aussi parce que pour que ses putes soient en bonne santé et fasse du bon travail, il faut bien qu'ils s'amusent aussi un peu. C'est pourquoi elle leur octroi généralement 2 soirs de libre, sans travail ni rendez-vous. Lisa est une bonne mère maquerelle qui prend bien soin de ses garçons. Elle vérifie toujours scrupuleusement le passif des clients, pour ne pas tomber sur de mauvaises surprises et elle s'assure que tous ses employés sont en bonne santé et ne manquent jamais de … d'outils pour travailler. Elle tient à les leur acheter elle-même, ainsi, elle sait que les préservatifs sont solides et de bonnes qualités et les lubrifiants … bien glissant. Elle refuse que ses garçons travail sans, si l'un d'entre eux veux travailler sans, alors il ira dans une autre agence, elle, elle fait du travail professionnel ou les garçons sont en bonne santé et ou elle s'assure que les clients le sont aussi. D'ailleurs, si un client veux s'amuser sans capote, elle le redirige aussi vers une autre agence … elle n'est pas un monstre, elle prend bien soin de ses précieux garçons.

Ce jour là, Lisa à une mission pour ses garçons :

« Bon, lequel d'entre vous n'a pas encore rencontrer le capitaine ?

-Le capitaine ? demanda Ianto.

-Ah, lui visiblement.

-Non, sans déc, tu ne connais pas le capitaine ?

-Non, raconte-moi.

-C'est le mec le plus sexy et le plus doué au pieu que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Manque de chance, à chaque fois qu'il fait appel à l'agence, c'est-à-dire une fois par mois, il demande à chaque fois quelqu'un de différent alors on ne peut en profiter qu'une seule fois … et c'est vraiment dommage.

-Bien, Ian, c'est pour toi ?

-Pourquoi pas ! Quel soir ?

-Mardi soir … Ah, non, mardi c'est ton soir de congé non ? Mince, je crois que tu es vraiment le dernier qu'il n'a pas eu … je vais devoir le rediriger vers une autre agence, de toute façon, à part toi, il a déjà eu tout le monde … je suis à court de garçon.

-Oh non, Ian, ne laisse pas passer cette opportunité, il est vraiment exceptionnel, charmant, amusant, drôle, sexy et très doué, tu ne peux pas manquer ça … décale ton jour de congé, je t'assure que tu ne le regretteras pas.

-ça suffit Fred, on ne peut pas le forcer. Malgré tout, ça me rendrait service Ian, je ne te le cache pas … alors si tu pouvais décaler ton jour de congé … enfin, à moins que tu es quelque chose de prévu !

-Non, rien … vous m'avez intriguez, ok, je prends.

-Bien, parfait, je te remercie, je te dois une fière chandelle. Etant donné qu'il demande un garçon différent à chaque fois, ce sera sans doute la dernière fois qu'il aura affaire à notre agence … prends bien soin de lui ok, c'est un bon client, réglo et les garçons en sont toujours content.

-Tu m'en donneras des nouvelles Ian … comme je t'envi, rien que d'y penser je bande …

-FRED !!! » Je souri en voyant Fred se faire enguirlandé, c'est un gentil garçon un peu plus jeune que moi qui n'a vraiment pas sa langue dans sa poche mais il m'avait rendu curieux, j'avais hâte de rencontrer ce fameux capitaine.

Mardi soir arriva plus rapidement que je ne le pensais et je me sentais un peu nerveux. Lisa ne m'avait donné aucune instruction sur les préférences du capitaine. Visiblement, tout lui convenait et il ne s'était jamais plaint du style de ses accompagnateurs, même quand Jerry s'était présenté à lui en soubrette, Tom en bickers et Bill totalement nu … à priori, il n'était pas difficile … ou il n'avait pas de style préféré. Finalement, je décidais de mettre un costume cravate, simple mais efficace la plupart du temps. Je pris un costume noir bien taillé, prés du corps dont le pantalon moulait bien mes fesses et assorti d'une chemise en soie rouge sang sous une cravate noir et sans extravagance, que j'avais tout de même attaché d'un nœud double. Je vérifiais une dernière fois mon intérieur dont la propreté presque clinique pointait un de mes défauts, je suis un maniaque de la propreté et de l'hygiène.

Mon interphone sonna. Je m'approchais de l'appareil et le décrochait :

« Oui ?

-Le capitaine Jack Harkness pour Ian …

-Montez, deuxième étage, porte de gauche. » Et je lui déverrouillais la porte de l'entrée de l'immeuble. Je pris une dernière grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte de mon appartement.

J'entendis le bruit de l'ascenseur s'arrêter puis des bruits de pas et il apparu devant moi. Je conservais mon stoïcisme mais Fred avait raison, ce mec était un pur canon. Brun, les cheveux courts mais assez longs malgré tout, finalement, malgré son titre, pas sur qu'il fasse parti de l'armée. De magnifiques yeux bleus, un beau nez droit, de fines lèvres roses, un sourire de pub pour dentifrice et des fossettes sur les deux joues et le menton.

Il était habillé de grosses chaussures de marche, d'un pantalon assez classe de couleur bleu foncé un peu passé, d'une chemise bleue elle aussi, mais très belle, foncée et qui laissait voir un teeshirt blanc moulant son torse visiblement bien dessiné. Il avait sur les épaules un vieux manteau bleu également, assez long qui lui allait à ravir. Ce manteau avait quelque chose d'assez militaire selon moi. Cet homme était vraiment beau. Pendant que je le regardais, il faisait la même chose avec moi et visiblement, mon costume lui plaisait assez. Finalement, il s'avança d'un pas et me tendit la main.

« Ian, je suis ravi de vous rencontrez, vous êtes parfait. » Je ne su que dire à ce franc compliment aussi je rougi alors qu'il portait ma main à sa bouche pour la baiser. Je le fis pénétrer dans le salon alors que je refermais à porte. Il inspecta mon intérieur puis se tourna vers moi, une enveloppe à la main et me dit d'un ton gêné :

« Je ne sais jamais quand sortir cette chose …

-Le plus tôt est le mieux, ainsi, on n'y pense plus pendant le reste de la soirée et on profite. » Répondis-je en la lui prenant. « Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire capitaine ?

-Un brandy si vous avez.

-Bien sur, je vous apporte ça, installez-vous et mettez-vous à votre aise. » Je me rendis dans la cuisine ou je mis l'argent dans mon congélateur, personne n'irait le chercher là, puis j'appelais Lisa. C'était la procédure. Si un quart d'heure après l'heure du rendez-vous, elle n'avait pas de nouvelles d'un de ses poulains, elle débarquait avec la cavalerie. Je lui assurais que j'allais bien et lui souhaitait une bonne soirée. Je raccrochais et servit du brandy dans un verre. Je retournais au salon avec sur un plateau un brandy pour lui, un verre de jus de raisin pour moi, je ne bois jamais pendant le travail, c'est un principe, et quelques gâteaux apéritifs.

J'esquissais un sourire en retournant au salon, il s'était installé à un bout du canapé, serrant contre lui son manteau et essayant de se faire tout petit, chose difficile vu son gabarit. Je posais sur la table basse mon plateau et lui pris d'office son manteau pour l'accroché à un porte-manteau, ça lui évitera les faux plis. Je vins ensuite m'asseoir à côté de lui et je remarquais tout de suite qu'il était assez nerveux. Je pris son verre et le lui tendit. Il le prit en me souriant et en descendit la moitié. Je ris un peu en prenant mon propre verre et en y trempant mes lèvres :

« C'est bizarre, je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça. Cela le mit plus en confiance et il enchaina avec un sourire.

-Vraiment ? Et comment me voyiez-vous ?

-Et bien, physiquement, je n'avais pas d'idée à part qu'on m'avait dis que vous étiez bien fait de votre personne, sur ce point on ne m'avait pas menti. Mais on m'avait aussi dit que vous aviez eu l'occasion de rencontrer tous les escortes de notre agence, aussi je vous croyais plus sur de vous.

-Ha, c'est vrai que j'ai pas mal d'expérience mais je suis toujours un peu intimidé les premiers temps … c'est quand on passe aux choses sérieuses que je suis totalement à l'aise.

-Bien, dans ce cas, voulez-vous aller tout de suite aux choses sérieuses ? » Demanda Ian un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le capitaine fini son brandy d'une traite et pris la main que Ian lui proposait pour se rendre directement en chambre.

* * *

Ian s'écroula enfin sur son lit. Ils venaient de faire deux rounds d'affilé et il était épuisé. Le capitaine s'écroula juste à côté de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres et une main posée sur le torse du jeune homme. Celui-ci, entre deux halètements, déclara :

« Ouah, ce n'est pas pour vous flatter mais de toute ma carrière d'escorte, jamais aucun client ne m'a donné autant de plaisir.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oh oui. C'est dingue … ce qu'on à fait … jamais je n'aurais pensé atteindre un tel degré d'extase … Je vous remercie sincèrement. Sans vous, je crois que je n'aurais jamais connu ça.

-De rien, ce fut un plaisir pour moi. Le capitaine se mis sur son coude pour mieux regarder Ian et lui demanda : Prêt pour un troisième round ?

-Ah … je sais que pour mon travail, normalement je devrais dire « oui, tout ce que vous voulez » mais vous venez de me tuer … est-ce qu'on peu attendre un peu le temps que je retrouve mon souffle ?

-Haha, bien sur. Prenez votre temps. » Le capitaine mit ce temps de repos à profit en embrassant le torse de son amant et demanda :

« Dîtes voir Ian, comment cela ce fait-il que l'on ne se rencontre que maintenant ? Vous êtes nouveau ?

-Oh non, ça fait presque 8 ans que je fais ce métier.

-Ouah, 8 ans ? Alors vous êtes vraiment un professionnel.

-Oui, et quand je vous dis que vous êtes le premier à me faire ressentir ça, ce n'est pas une blague, malgré tout mes clients passés.

-Merci encore … mais ça ne répond pas à ma question, comment ce fait-il qu'on ne vous ait pas proposé avant ? Votre patron m'a informé qu'après vous je devrais m'adresser à une autre agence pour avoir quelqu'un de différent, ce qui fait, si je compte bien, que vous êtes 20 jeunes hommes dans votre agence. Or, avant vous, j'en ai rencontré de bien plus jeune, de bien plus vieux aussi et de bien moins doué également … alors pourquoi ?

-Tien, justement, c'est une question que je voulais vous poser, pourquoi un homme différent à chaque fois ? Et pourquoi avec une telle régularité ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous faisiez appel à notre agence une fois par mois ?

-Oui, en fait, je dois me rendre à Londres une fois par mois pour affaire mais cette ville est trop grande et trop froide et je m'y sens seul alors je fais appel à un escorte la nuit. Et pourquoi un différent à chaque fois ? Et bien je ne sais pas vraiment, j'imagine que je ne me suis pas senti assez en confiance avec l'un d'eux pour le redemander.

-Vous venez à Londres pour affaires donc ? Dans quoi est-ce que vous êtes ? Et d'où est-ce que vous venez ?

-Et bien, disons que je suis directeur d'une agence de sécurité … la maison mère se trouve à Londres et je dois donc venir pour faire mon rapport une fois par mois et sinon, mon agence se trouve à Cardiff.

-Cardiff ? Vraiment ? C'est là d'où je viens également.

-C'est vrai ? Quelle coïncidence … Comment avez-vous atterrit à Londres ? Voyant que Ian était perdu dans ses pensées, il rajouta : enfin, si ce n'est pas indiscret.

-Non, bien sur que non, c'est n'est pas indiscret mais je ne voudrais pas vous ennuyer avec mes histoires de famille et autres.

-ça ne m'ennuie pas ! déclara le capitaine en embrassant son épaule.

-Et bien en fait, je suis monté à Londres pour mes études. J'avais toujours habité à Cardiff, je n'avais quasiment jamais quitté Cardiff et même pour les vacances, je restais toujours à Cardiff alors quand j'ai eu l'âge, je suis parti faire mes études à Londres, j'avais besoin d'espace, cette petite ville m'étouffait. Bien sur, mon père n'était pas content et il était totalement contre l'idée de me laisser partir. Après le lycée, il aurait voulu que je trouve un travail en ville et que je reste à la maison jusqu'à ce que je me trouve une gentille femme et que j'emménage dans le voisinage. Alors bien sur, nous nous sommes disputés et finalement, je suis parti à Londres sans son accord. Et bien sur, sans son accord, pas de soutien financier alors j'ai cherché du travail. Je crois que j'ai tous fais, j'ai été livreur de journaux, j'ai travaillé dans un fast-food, j'ai fais vendeur de fleur, j'ai distribué des prospectus … avec tous ses boulots, je réussissais à survivre mais mes études en pâtissaient.

-Quel genre d'étude avais-tu entrepris ?

-Histoire. Je voulais devenir archéologue … un Indiana Jones des temps modernes en quelque sorte (rire).

-(rire) je suis sur que le pantalon en cuire et le fouet t'iraient à merveille.

-(petite tape sur l'épaule) ne vous moquez pas. Enfin bref, j'avais de mauvais résultats et je gagnais à peine de quoi payer mon loyer, autant vous dire que mon moral ne volait pas très haut. Un jour, j'étais dans un bar, j'essayais de noyer mon chagrin et mes misères dans du jus de pruneaux, ce qu'il y avait de moins cher, quand un homme m'aborda. La quarantaine, petit, presque chauve avec des lunettes, rondouillet. Il s'est installé à côté de moi et m'a offert une pinte de bière. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien me vouloir et il m'a dit m'avoir abordé parce qu'il lui semblait que j'avais besoin d'aide … que j'avais besoin d'argent. Autant vous dire que j'étais encore plus suspicieux mais je l'ai laissé continuer. Il m'a proposé 500 Livres pour une nuit avec moi … J'étais interloqué, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je savais que j'étais attiré par les hommes mais je n'avais jamais eu d'expérience donc j'avais peur et cet homme ne me plaisait pas du tout physiquement. D'un autre côté, 500 Livres, c'était le prix de mon loyer pour un mois et le gager en un soir était très alléchant … J'étais désespéré et tellement fatigué de travaillé que finalement, j'acceptais. Il m'emmena dans un hôtel non loin et cette nuit là, il fut très doux avec moi … c'était ma première fois. J'eu mal bien sur mais c'était inévitable. » Je restais quelques instants muet et perdu dans mes souvenirs. Le capitaine dût sentir ma nostalgie et ma peine car il m'embrassa sur le front puis sur les lèvres pour me dérider. Je lui fis un sourire et il me dit :

« Tu n'es pas obligé de parler si ça t'es douloureux.

-Non, ça va, c'est du passé … enfin, à moins que je ne vous ennui avec mes histoires … après tout, c'est normal, je ne suis pas là pour ça, je vais m'arrêter et on va … Le capitaine me coupa la parole d'un autre baiser et me dit :

-Non, continue, c'est intéressant et je veux savoir …

-D'accord. Donc, après cette nuit, j'avoue que j'ai été assez heureux, c'était de l'argent facilement gagné et même si ma première expérience n'avait rien eu de magique ni de sublime, je ne perdais pas espoir de prendre un jour du plaisir. Alors je prospectais discrètement autour de moi pour savoir si certains seraient prêt à payer pour m'avoir … J'eu quelques autres clients et je me suis fait passer à tabac une fois ou deux puis un jour, dans un bar, un homme m'aborda. C'était un bel homme et il était bien habillé, avec de belles manières. Il me prit à part et me donna une carte en me disant que je pouvais devenir professionnel si je le désirais et que je n'avais qu'à appeler ce numéro. J'étais intrigué puis il me dit qu'il avait entendu parler de moi par un de ses amis et qu'il pouvait m'aider. Je compris alors que je parlais à un call-boy, un vrai. Alors je laissais parler ma curiosité et je lui posais des questions sur son métier. Autant vous dire que j'ai fais la gueule quand j'ai su ce qu'il demandait au client, et que je comprenais que depuis le début je m'étais bien fait arnaquer (rire).

-(rire) Oui, c'est sur que à ce niveau là, c'est du simple au double voir plus …

-Oui, j'étais scandalisé par ma propre idiotie. J'ai appelé le numéro qu'il m'avait donné et je suis tombé sur Lisa. C'est à elle que vous devez parler chaque fois que vous téléphoner.

-Je me souviens de sa voie.

-Oui, au début, je ne faisais ça qu'à mi temps, je voulais finir mes études puis … j'ai vite abandonné, après tout, mon travail est vraiment très fatiguant physiquement et je ne pouvais pas tenir le rythme. En plus, je gagnais bien ma vie alors j'ai finalement laissé tomber mes études pour prendre un plein temps.

-C'est une histoire intéressante mais ça ne répond pas à ma question : pourquoi ne s'est-on pas rencontrer avant ?

-Il y a deux ans … j'ai rencontré un homme. C'était un de mes clients et c'est rapidement devenu un régulier. Il me demandait chaque semaine et nous prenions beaucoup de plaisir l'un avec l'autre. Un jour, il m'a fait une offre. Il voulait être mon exclusif. Il me promettait une belle petite maison et mon salaire mensuel habituel plus une petite prime pour me motiver. Je n'ai pas réfléchi bien longtemps. Il était beau et nous nous entendions si bien, j'étais amoureux … ce qu'il me promettait était le rêve de tout prostitué, n'avoir qu'un seul client mais être payé comme si on se faisait passé dessus tout les jours par des gars différents. Alors j'ai tout abandonné et je l'ai suivi … Mais je l'ai vite regretté. Il ne m'avait pas menti, loin de là, mais il avait omit de me dire certaines choses, comme par exemple le fait qu'il était marié et qu'il avait un enfant … ou encore que la maison qu'il m'avait promit était en fait une maison de jardiner au fond de sa propriété … il était très riche … Comme il me l'avait promis, j'avais mon salaire plein à la fin de chaque mois mais ma condition de vie n'était pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais. Je pensais bêtement qu'il resterait avec moi et que nous formerions un couple à part entière mais il faisait déjà ça avec sa femme. Je pensais qu'il me sortirait, qu'on irait ensemble au restaurant, au théâtre, faire du shopping ou autres mais il faisait déjà toutes ses choses avec sa femme. En fait, j'en étais réduit au rôle de maîtresse qu'on cache au fond du jardin parce qu'on en a honte. Mais je suis resté, parce que je l'aimais malgré tout. Pendant trois mois, je suis resté presque tout seul dans cette maison, il ne venait me voir que 2 ou 3 fois par semaine et seulement pour du sexe. J'avais une sortie privative donc je pouvais sortir et faire ce que je voulais mais le cœur n'y était pas. Finalement, un jour, en début d'après-midi, quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. J'étais très surpris, ce n'était jamais arrivé avant et Edouard, mon amant, entrait sans frappé, après tout, il était chez lui. J'attendis un peu, sans faire de bruit mais on refrappa à nouveau à ma porte. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et j'allais ouvrir. Je me retrouvais alors devant une belle femme blonde qui semblait très gênée d'être là. Elle me fit un sourire et me dit :

« Bonjour, je sui Rébecca, la femme de Edouard … je me disais, cela fait trois mois que vous avez emménagé ici mais nous ne nous sommes jamais vu, est-ce que vous voulez venir prendre le thé chez moi ? » Autant vous dire que j'étais abasourdi et plus qu'étonné, je ne savais pas quoi faire ni que répondre … finalement, bredouillant, j'acceptais fébrilement. Elle me conduisit chez elle et me servi du thé. Autant vous dire que l'ambiance n'était pas très joyeuse et que nous étions tous deux tendus et gênés. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle entama la conversation sur le temps … c'est bête mais pour deux personnes qui ne se connaissent pas, c'est un sujet bateau comme un autre, puis nous avons embrayé sur tout et sur rien. Tous les jours, j'allais la rejoindre chez elle pour l'heure du thé et nous discutions. Finalement, elle et moi avions beaucoup de chose en commun. Nous étions tous deux seuls dans une grande maison, abandonnés de l'homme que nous aimions. La seule différence c'est que j'habitais une belle petite maison et elle un manoir. Pendant plus d'un an, nous nous voyions tous les jours. Edouard était au courant de nos rencontres et même si au début, il ne l'acceptait pas, quand il comprit qu'il n'y avait rien de sexuel entre nous, il fut content que nous nous entendions si bien. En même temps je le comprends, en gardant ses brebis ensemble, il était sur qu'aucun loup ne viendrait les lui manger. Rebecca et moi devinrent vraiment de très bons amis et ce que nous ne pouvions faire avec Edouard, qui passait sa vie à son travail, nous le faisions ensemble, restaurant, cinéma, shopping … Rebecca est devenue une excellente amie alors même si ma vie n'était pas celle que je souhaitais, je n'avais pas trop à me plaindre, il y a pire comme vie que d'être nourri, logé, blanchi et payé pour passer sa journée avec une bonne amie et recevoir 2 ou 3 visites nocturnes par semaine. Mais un jour, il y a 6 mois à peu près, Rebecca a débarqué chez moi, effondrée. J'étais étonné, nous n'avions rendez-vous qu'à 16 heures pour le thé et je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Elle me dit qu'elle ne supportait plus cette situation, que son mari souhaitait lui imposer une maitresse sous son toit, dans une chambre d'amis. Que elle et moi ne lui suffisions plus, qu'il avait pris en plus une greluche de 20 ans à peine. Elle était épuisée mentalement, c'était évident et je la comprenais. Si elle m'avait accepté si facilement, c'était parce qu'elle savait que ce que je donnais à son mari, elle ne le pouvait pas mais là, cette femme, elle avait juste 20 ans et un cerveau en moins par rapport à elle mais elle rajoutait une poitrine et des formes voluptueuses. Elle m'annonça avoir contacté un avocat pour demander le divorce, ne supportant plus cette situation. Je pris alors la résolution de partir moi aussi. Il avait remplacé Rebecca par moi et il me remplaçait par une pinup, je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Pendant qu'elle contactait ses avocats, je préparais mes bagages et je parti le soir même, après avoir laissé une lettre à Edouard. C'était peut-être lâche car il ne la trouverait que quand il passerait et ce ne pourrait être qu'une semaine après mais je n'avais pas le courage de le confronté, je lui en voulais, il m'avait tant fait souffrir, il m'avait brisé le cœur et celui de Rebecca aussi !!! Je retournais donc dans mon appartement que je continuais à louer. Je vous avoue que j'ai fais une petite dépression mais je me suis repris, il fallait bien que je mange et pour manger, il fallait travailler. Je remisais donc ma fierté au placard et j'appelais Lisa pour qu'elle me reprenne à l'agence et me donne du travail … c'était il y a un mois … Et voilà, je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrés plus tôt. » Le capitaine m'embrassa et me caressa le torse avant de me demander :

« Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, beaucoup, merci. » Répondis-je, et c'était vrai, grâce à lui, j'avais pu me vider d'une histoire lourde pour laquelle je ne m'étais jamais confié à qui que ce soit et en plus, je me sentais à nouveau en pleine forme :

« Je suis prêt pour un troisième round si vous voulez.

-Bien sur que je le veux, je n'ai pas eu assez de cette peau sucré (il embrassa ma clavicule) et justement, j'ai un jeu à te proposer.

-Un jeu ? » Demandais-je très curieux. Il me fit un grand sourire coquin et me sauta dessus.

* * *

Je me réveillais ce matin là de la plus merveilleuse des façons :

« Réveil toi bel endormi (baiser sur le nez) il est l'heure de se lever (baiser sur la joue) la journée est déjà bien entamée (baiser sur la bouche) » Je répondis avec enthousiasme à ce baiser puis je m'étirais. Je jetais un coup d'œil au radioréveil et poussa un grognement mal réveillé :

« Déjà 9 heures … je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas m'endormir.

-Ce n'est rien, tu as quand même une sacré résistance, rassure toi, je n'ai encore connu personne qui ai ton endurance …

-Dixit l'homme en chaleur qui n'en à jamais assez.

-(gloussement) c'est bien vrai … et justement … est-ce que tu te sens d'attaque ?

-ça dépend, tu as quelque chose de prévu ce matin ?

-Non, je n'ai rien avant 14 heures.

-Bien, alors je suis d'attaque ! » Déclarais-je avant de jeter mes couvertures pour me jeter sur lui.

Une fois nos ébats fini, je lui proposais d'aller prendre une bonne douche tandis que je préparais le petit déjeuner. Il alla dans la salle de bain avec ses affaires alors que j'allais dans la cuisine en short et teeshirt. Je fis couler le café et préparait des œufs brouillés avec du bacon. C'était basique mais consistant. Devant ma gazinière, je chantonnais, plus heureux ce matin que depuis des siècles. Je sentis alors deux mains chaudes se poser sur mes hanches et une bouche embrasser mon cou. Je me retournais pour embrasser le capitaine et sentir sa merveilleuse odeur. Toute la nuit, son odeur m'avait obsédé et excité.

« Capitaine, merci pour cette merveilleuse nuit.

-Merci à toi Ian pour ces délicieux moments.

-Et encore, ce n'est pas fini, vous n'avez pas gouté mon café (rire).

-(rire) j'ai hâte !!!

-Et s'il vous plait, appelez moi Ianto, capitaine, c'est mon vrai prénom.

-D'accord, mais seulement si tu m'appel Jack.

-D'accord … Jack. » Je lui souri et je l'embrassais puis je versais dans une tasse un bon café bien chaud que je lui tendis. Il le gouta et je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller pour dire :

« Wouah, je n'ai jamais rien gouté d'aussi bon !!!

-Merci. Tenez, une assiette d'œufs brouillés au bacon. Allons manger ça sur la table de la cuisine. » Nous nous installâmes et nous mangeâmes en discutant de tout et de rien, cette fois-ci totalement en confiance. Quand 13 heures sonna, il se dirigea vers la porte et je lui tendis son manteau pour qu'il le passe avec mon aide.

« J'adore ce manteau.

-Et moi j'ai adoré le costume que tu portais hier. » Il se retourna et m'embrassa encore une fois alors que j'ouvrais la porte. Il se retourna puis me demanda :

« Au fait, qu'est devenu Rebecca ?

-Et bien, dans le divorce, elle à gagné la moitié de la fortune d'Edouard, ce qui n'est que justice, et elle c'est maintenant installé en Italie parce que la triste et grise Angleterre lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs. Elle s'est acheté une jolie villa et à rencontrer un bel italien. Nous prévoyons de nous revoir pour les prochaines vacances d'été, elle veut que je la rejoigne pour me faire découvrir les spécialités italiennes et les italiens. Il parait que l'un comme l'autre sont délicieux. » Il me souri encore et m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'éclipser.

* * *

Un mois passa sans grande surprise, emmenant son lot de client tous moins intéressants les uns que les autres mais Fred m'appris que c'était un des effets secondaires du capitaine, une fois parti, tout nous semblait moins bon mais on s'y faisait à force. Je n'avais pas envi de m'y faire mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Le dernier vendredi du mois, comme tous les derniers vendredi de chaque mois, je me retrouvais avec quatre autres garçons dans un restaurant en compagnie de Lisa. Nous lui donnions chacun une enveloppe avec ses 40 % puis nous discutions de tous et de rien devant un bon repas. Finalement, Lisa donna quelques missions puis elle se tourna vers moi et me détailla sévèrement de haut en bas. Peu habitué à ce traitement de sa part, je demandais :

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

-Rien, je me demandais juste ce que tu avais bien pu faire de spécial.

-à quel propos ?

-à propos du capitaine … il veut te revoir mardi prochain … c'est la première fois qu'il demande 2 fois la même personne … tu dois être bien plus doué que je ne l'imaginais. »

J'étais gêné par les paroles de Lisa et très flatté que Jack me redemande. J'attendis mardi avec impatience. Quand ce fameux jour arriva, je me remis en costume, mais cette fois-ci je mis un costume marron rayé de noir sur une chemise blanche et une cravate prune. L'ensemble était du plus bel effet. Quand il sonna à l'interrupteur, je le laissais rentrer tout de suite et c'est impatient comme une puce que je l'attendis devant ma porte. Il apparu et me jeta un regard appréciatif :

« Hum, un homme chocolat rien que pour moi … j'adore ». Cette nuit là fut encore plus exceptionnelle que l'autre mais cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas tinté de gêne en début de soirée. Quand il reparti le lendemain après une nuit voluptueuse et un dernier langoureux baiser, je me demandais si je le reverrais le premier mardi du mois prochain. Et ce fut le cas, encore, et encore, tous les premiers mardi du mois, il venait chez moi, à mon plus grand plaisir. Nous discutions toujours autant, mais toujours que de moi, il était très secret. Il me demanda si je voulais qu'il passe un message à mon père mais je lui appris que celui-ci était mort depuis presque un an et que ma sœur m'avait alors rejeté quand je lui avais dit être gay. Il avait compatit et m'avait longtemps serré contre lui. Un mardi, alors qu'il venait d'arriver et tentait de m'attraper, je le fis asseoir sur le canapé, j'avais une surprise pour lui. Je l'avais cherché pendant presque deux mois mais je l'avais enfin trouvé. Je lui demandais de fermer les yeux et lui remettait un paquet. Un sourire enfantin aux lèvres, il l'ouvrit et resta boche bée devant sa découverte. Un manteau militaire identique au sien. Je lui fis mettre son nouveau manteau et lui expliquait que j'avais repéré plusieurs tâches sur son manteau habituel et qu'il devait aller impérativement au pressing. Mais que comme sans lui, il n'était plus vraiment le même, je lui en avais trouvé un de remplacement. Il m'embrassa et je crois que c'est pour me remercier qu'il me fit passer la plus belle nuit de toutes.

Ces rencontres durèrent presque un an puis un jour, il vint me voir et me proposa un job. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait besoin d'un majordome à son travail et qu'il ne voyait plus sa vie sans moi … alors il voulait m'engager et j'acceptais.

Si je parle ici, c'est pour vous raconter ma vie, ma liaison avec Jack et les circonstances de mon entrée à Torchwood. Cette rencontre avec lui fut vraiment la chose la plus belle de toute ma vie et jamais je ne la regretterais, quoi qu'il arrive.

FIN

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


End file.
